


Unrelated Short Meme Fills

by Writernon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brothers, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub, Drabble, Each chapter is a separate fill, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Metafiction, Mostly Dialogue, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Parody, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A varied assortment of short SherlockBBC_Fic fills, each as its own chapter. Relevant prompts, tags, pairings and ratings are shown in the summary for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nap Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Pairing: Sherlock/John/Molly  
> Relevant tags: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fluff, Dom/sub, Cuddling & Snuggling 
> 
> I first posted this here on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Jun. 2, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: In the "everyone's a dom or a sub" verse, John and Molly are both Sherlock's subs.**

What Master liked best, better than anything they did with him or each other, was watching them sleep when they curled up over top of each other together on the couch. Sometimes he played the violin, but not always. He sat in his chair and just watched as they whispered small words to each other and snuggled down.

John had watched him back once, from under Molly's hair. It had been like watching ice melt. Master had been sitting, stiff and tense, in his chair, but slowly, as he synched his breathing with theirs across the room, he'd leaned back in his chair, shoulders falling, legs stretching out, eyes closing to rest.

John had smiled, given Molly's neck a nuzzle and then shut his eyes to sleep. He'd tell her what he'd seen in the morning. She'd be pleased.


	2. Naughty Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Sherlock/John  
> Relevant tags: Crack, fail!sex, sexual roleplay, humor, mostly dialogue
> 
> I first posted this here on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Dec. 9, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: Sherlock is a naughty bee, John is a stern beekeeper.**

"You can't let me sting you John, or I'll die."

"And by sting, you mean with your-"

"Obviously."

"Not much chance of that anyway in this suit. I'm completely covered."

"There's a tear-away panel in the back."

"What? Why would they even make such a thing?"

"John..."

"Fine. So I'm to prevent you from having your way with me, using this, this..."

"Smoker. It makes me very defensive. I think the hive's burning down, so I sit still and fan my wings as fast as I can until I fall asleep exhausted."

"I fail to see how this gets either one of us off."

"Use your imagination. Please?"

"Okay. Right. Come on then, 'Naughty Bee'."

Two minutes later the smoke alarms rang; three minutes later Mrs. Hudson swore off honey for months.


	3. T.M.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Mycroft/John  
> Relevant tags: Sherlock is a brat, dialogue-only, brothers
> 
> I first posted this [here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/13188.html?thread=73292932#t73292932) on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Dec 10, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> **Errant Prompt: "OP would like to note that moaning Mycroft would not be objected to either."**

"Well I certainly object to it!"

"Sherlock, Mycroft and I-"

"I don't want to hear it, or hear about it!"

"I'm dating-"

"I will get out my violin, John."

"I'M FUCKING YOUR BROTHER!"

"...That was entirely unnecessary. I'll be deleting that."

"Look, just go out, for an hour."

*thump thump thump*

"Sorry, three hours."

"God."

"Sherlock, we're adults. He's your brother but he's also-"

"I categorically do not want to know. I heard the noises he was making, and that's quite enough mental scarring, thank you."

"You don't need to be such a bloody child-"

"Right. I'm sure there's some interesting things in a skip nearby I could drag home. Perhaps Molly's got some syphilitic brain tissue in, hard to come by these days."

"Three hours."

"I'll thank you to stop reminding me."

"Right then. Enjoy yourself!"

"Leave room in the fridge, I believe I may be bringing home a large bag of assorted colons."


	4. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Sherlock/John  
> Relevant tags: drabble, pining, onesided, POV Sherlock
> 
> I first posted this here on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Dec. 16, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:"unrequited"**

I want to lick every part of you, bury my fingers deep inside, stroke, touch, press, I want to feel parts of you no one else is allowed, I want to make you feel exquisite, I want to be there when you gasp and shake and I want to be the reason it happens.

I know that's impossible.

You'd laugh at me and leave if I presented the idea. I couldn't continue if you left, I can't even think of it. So I will keep my silence to keep your vital presence, soaking you up like a weed in the sun.


	5. Consequences of killing the kink meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Fandom/(Sherlock/John) one-sided.  
> Relevant tags: dialogue-only, crack, metafiction, fandom references, kinkmeme, humor, parody
> 
> I first posted this here on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Dec. 29, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> **Non-Prompt: "....2 hours without a new prompt? I think I killed the kink meme."**

"He's gone too far. First the assorted murders and crimes for hire, then blowing up apartment block, now he's really done it."

"What?"

"Moriarty has killed the kink meme."

"...how is that worse than murder?"

"Without that kinkmeme, thousands of sexually frustrated fans will have nothing to distract them. They'll be able to plot, and scheme-"

*ding-dong*

"That's the door."

"No! John!"

"I'll just be a minute, I'll be thrilled to listen to the rest of your insane ramblings about how a lack of anonymous pornography is worse than mass-murder."

"John! Don't open that door!"

"Hello?"

"OMG IT'S JOHN! HERE, YOU WEAR THIS LEATHER BUNNY SUIT! WHERE'S SHERLOCK, WE HAVE LUBE AND A TEN POUND BAG OF CARROTS! JANE! ALEX! BRING THE VIDEO CAMERA, NICKI CAN SET UP THE LIVE FEED!"

"Oh god."


End file.
